homestuckfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Homestuck
center Jak opisano na stronie informacyjnej, Homestuck to "opowieść o chłopcu, jego przyjaciołach, oraz o grze w którą wspólnie grają." Homestuck jest czwartym komiksem MS Paint Adventures i zdecydowanie najdłuższym, ponieważ liczy dokładnie 10 028 stron oraz 7 aktów. Komiks internetowy rozpoczął się 13 kwietnia 2009 roku (4/13/09), a 413 stała się powtarzającą się liczbą w uniwersum. Historia zawiera swobodny język, przemoc, gore i wiele innych dojrzałych tematów. Zakończył się 13 kwietnia 2016 roku, po 7 latach od opublikowania pierwszej stabilnej wersji. Znany jest ze swojej skomplikowanej, wielowątkowej fabuły oraz długości. Opowieść zawiera statyczne obrazy, gify, filmy, logi komunikatora, animacje i gry. Dokładne dane liczbowe w Homestucku znajdują się tutaj. frame|SBURB BETA LogoPodstawowym założeniem'' Homestucka'' było inspirowane się grami, takimi jak The Sims, Spore i EarthBound. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych historii, Homestuck nie jest głównie napędzany przez polecenia składane przez czytelnika, a to Andrew ma pełną kontrolę nad biegiem historii. Przyznaje on jednak, że czerpie często inspiracje ze spekulacji i fanartów od jego fanów. Homestuck Beta, który zaczął się 10 kwietnia, trzy dni przed oficjalną premierą, była pierwotną próbą rozpoczęcia komiksu, który Andrew planował wykonać w całości w programie Flash przy jednoczesnym opuszczeniu poprzedniego stylu (udającego program MS Paint). Jednak szybko okazało się iż jest to rozwiązanie zbyt czasochłonne w porównaniu do Photoshopa, który był wcześniej wykorzystywany.FLASH IS HARD, andrewhussie.blogspot.com Parę dni później Homestuck zaczął się od nowa, tym razem w podobnym stylu jak poprzednie przygody, co pozwoliło autorowi powrócić do szybkiego wydawania stron. Flash nie został jednak w pełni porzucony, przez co możliwe stały się filmiki z muzyką czy też nawet mini gierki. Ukazano, że gra ma dwie płyty. Pierwsza płyta trwa aż DO KOŃCA ROKU DRUGIEGO. Druga płyta, przypominający winyl, miała trwać aż do końca przygody, choć co zostało później ukazane, przetrwała tylko do Aktu 6 Antraktu 5. Została porysowana przez Terezi, kiedy próbowała odtworzyć ją na gramofonie, co spowodowało krytyczną awarię gry w nieodpowiednim czasie. Płyta miała być przyniesiona Doktorowi Zgrzytowi, w celu jej naprawy. Około 16 kwietnia 2013 roku, Andrew dodał do dysków [http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?viewmap=6 Mapę Przygód Homestucka], jak również nowe sekcje zwane jako "Części". Akty 'Część 1' thumb|Pierwsza płyta Homestucka Akt 1 - Nuta Grana Przez Pustkowie (Początek 4/13/09, koniec 06/07/09) Akt 2 - Wzniesienie Batuty Dyrygenta (Początek 06/10/09, koniec 10/11/09) Akt 3 - Szaleni Kosiarze Korkociągu (Początek 10/13/09, koniec 01/15/10) Antrakt - Nie Zakrwaw Garniturów (Początek 01/16/10, koniec 02/10/10) Akt 4 - Lot Paradoksalnych Klonów (Początek 02/10/10, koniec 06/12/10) (KONIEC ROKU 1) Część 2 Akt 5 (Początek 06/12/10, koniec 10/25/11)thumb|Druga płyta Homestucka : Akt 1 - PODWOJN3 OBJ3C13 MOBIUS4 (Początek 06/12/10, koniec 09/19/10) : Akt 2 - On Już Tu Jest. (Początek 09/19/10, koniec 10/25/11) (KONIEC ROKU 2) Antrakt - Człowiek w Kairowym Płaszczu (Początek 10/31/11, koniec 11/02/11) Część 3 Akt 6 (Początek 11/11/11, koniec 04/06/16) : Akt 1 - Przez Rozbite Szkło (Początek 11/11/11, koniec 12/11/11) : Antrakt 1 - trupia impreza (Początek 12/11/11, koniec 01/01/12) : Akt 2 - Twoje gówno jest zniszczone. (Początek 01/01/12, koniec 03/09/12) : Antrakt 2 - penis ouija (Początek 03/09/12, koniec 04/13/12) (KONIEC ROKU 3) : Akt 3 - Szlachta (Początek 04/13/12, koniec 07/29/12) : Antrakt 3 - Balet Dancestorów (Początek 07/29/12, koniec 11/03/12) : Akt 4 - Pustka (Początek 11/03/12, koniec 11/14/12) : Antrakt 4 - Zgon (Początek 11/14/12, koniec 11/27/12) : Akt 5 - Bogowie i Oszuści (Początek 11/28/12, koniec 02/16/13) :: Akt 1 (Początek 11/28/12, koniec 01/11/13) :: Akt 2 (Początek 01/11/13, koniec 01/26/13) :: Akt 1 x2 (Początek 01/26/13, koniec 02/16/13) : Antrakt 5 - I'M PUTTING YOU ON SPEAKER CRAB. (Początek 02/17/13, koniec 04/14/13) (KONIEC ROKU 4) :: Antrakt 1 (Początek i koniec 02/19/13) :: Antrakt 2 (Początek i koniec 02/21/13) :: Antrakt 3 (Początek i koniec 03/21/13) :: Antrakt 4 (Początek i koniec 04/01/13) :: Antrakt 5 (Początek i koniec 04/06/13) :: Antrakt 5 (Początek i koniec 04/11/13) :: Antrakt 6 (Początek 06/12/13, koniec 4/06/16) Część 4 thumb|Kaseta zajmująca miejsce na dysku dla części trzeciej Homestucka Akt 6 (Początek 06/12/13, koniec 4/06/16) :: Akt 1 - HOMOSUCK (Początek 06/12/13, koniec 06/13/13) :: Antrakt 1 - Gwiezdny pył (Początek 06/14/13, koniec 08/27/13) :: Akt 2 - Loshit (Początek 8/29/13, koniec 09/02/13) :: Antrakt 2 - Są problemy (Początek 9/02/13, koniec 10/16/13) ' (KONIEC ROKU 5)' :: Akt 3 - Boży dar yaoi (Początek 10/16/14, koniec 10/25/14) :: Antrakt 3 - Game over (Początek 10/25/14, koniec 10/26/14) :: Akt 4 - Noc uczuć (Początek i koniec 11/01/14) :: Antrakt 4 - NAPRAW TO (Początek 11/03/14, koniec 01/19/15) :: Akt 5 - Arcydzieło (Początek 04/13/15, koniec 04/22/15) ' (KONIEC ROKU 6)' :: Antrakt 5 - Ona wróciła (Początek 04/22/15, koniec 04/02/16) :: Akt 6 - Zderzenie. (Początek 04/06/16, koniec 04/12/16) : Akt 7 - Zachwyt (Początek i koniec 4/13/16) ' (KONIEC ROKU 7)' : Podziękowania (10/25/16) Fabuła Koniec świata thumb|300px|Logo SburbaHomestuck rozpoczął się 13 kwietnia 2009 roku trzynastymi urodzinami naszego protagonisty i przyszłego Chłopca-Skowronka, Johna Egberta, który otrzymuje pocztą Betę wciągającej gry symulacyjnej o nazwie Sburb. Razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Rose Lalonde odkrywają, że gra pozwala graczom na manipulowanie rzeczywistością. Oprócz funkcji kontroli środowiska Johna przez Rose, Sburb ma w sobie również szereg urządzeń. Owe urządzenia używane wspólnie tworzą system, dzięki któremu gracze mogą stworzyć każdy przedmiot używając kodu z tyłu karty captchalogowej, oczywiście za odpowiednią opłatą w ziarnie. Jedno z urządzeń po aktywacji rozpoczyna odliczanie i wypuszcza obiekt zwany kernelspritem. Zegar odliczał do momentu, w którym meteor uderzy w dom Johna, niszcząc jego sąsiedztwo. By uciec od zagłady, John musi użyć urządzeń, by stworzyć specjalny przedmiot wyglądający jak niebieskie jabłko i ugryźć go, aby przetransportować swoje całe mieszkanie chwilę przed uderzeniem do tajemniczego, mrocznego wymiaru, w którym to jego dom znajdzie się na wysokiej kamiennej kolumnie wysoko ponad chmurami. Wymiar ten nazywa się Medium. Jest światem gdzie siły Prospitu i Dersu walczą o panowanie nad królestwem Skaia. John i jego przyjaciele muszą walczyć z potworami Czarnego Królestwa i uwolnić Carapacianów z czterech planet krążących wokół Skaii. Muszą opanować swój system inwentarzu o nazwie Sylladeks, a także nauczyć się sztuki alchemii. Zanim jednak wkroczył on do Medium, John i Rose sprototypowali jego kernelsprite'a wielką lalką arlekina, którą dostał od swojego ojca na urodziny. Gdy John wkroczył do Medium, kernel sprite'a pękł, w ten sposób naznaczając wszystkich przeciwników Johna i przyjaciół właściwościami sprite'a. Mniejsi wrogowie, jakich napotkał John, czyli Łupkowe Skrzaty, miały na sobie ubrania arlekina. Z każdym prototypowaniem przed Medium stawali się oni coraz silniejsi i radykalnie zmutowani. Po wejściu do Medium ojciec Johna został schwytany przez skrzaty. W trakcie poszukiwań John przypadkowo sprototypował sprite'a prochami swojej babci, ponownie go zmieniając. Sprite przyjął wygląd, osobowość i pamięć jego babci, stając się Nannaspritem, dostosowanym i będącym częścią gry przewodnikiem Johna. Opowiada mu ona o różnych aspektach gry, o Skaii rezydującej w centrum Medium, ponad siedmioma bramami wiszącymi nad jego domem i o wiecznej/ponadczasowej wojnie między siłami blasku i mroku, o wojnie którą blask zawsze musi przegrać. John nie może pomóc Rose wejść do gry, ponieważ stracił swoją kopię bety. Ich przyjaciele Dave Strider i Jade Harley musza im pomóc, tworząc łańcuch graczy. Walczą ze swoimi opiekunami, by odzyskać swoje kopie gry. Jeden po drugim, pracują razem, aby uciec od apokalipsy i wkroczyć do swoich planet, gdzie mają do wypełnienia ważne zadania, walki z potworami i zapoznawanie się z Carapacianami. Rose i Dave zyskują swoje własne sprite'y, Dave wskrzesza martwego kota Rose, a Jade wskrzesza martwego kruka w pokoju Dave'a. John, Rose, Dave i Jade powoli poznają swoje role jako kolejno Dziedzic Podmuchu, Prorok Blasku, Rycerz Czasu i Wiedźma Przestrzeni. Różnice pomiędzy Betą a Ostateczną Wersją thumb|Stare logo HomestuckaOprócz artów, Flasha, itp., Homestuck doznał wielu zmian zanim przeszedł do Ostatecznej Wersji. Tu jest lista niektórych elementów Bety, których nie ma Ostateczna Wersja: * Historia rozpoczyna się w piątek dziesiątego kwietnia zamiast trzynastego (zarówno w grze jak i prawdziwym życiu). * Podobnie, Sburb Beta został wydany siódmego kwietnia zamiast dziesiątego. * John ma dziesięć lat zamiast trzynastu. * John ma białe klamry na pasku, a jego buty są białe z czarnymi sznurowadłami. * Młotek i gwoździe są na biurku zamiast na podłodze. * Beta zawiera jedynie kolory zielony i czerwony, podczas gdy ostateczna wersja ma ich bardzo wiele. * Nie możemy zobaczyć innych przedmiotów wewnątrz Magicznej Skrzyni. * Przedmioty są "umieszczane" w Sylladeksie zamiast "capchatlogowane" do Sylladeksu. * Ma polecenie, które nie ma ostateczna wersja: "John: Przesuń zieloną ikonę Magicznej Skrzyni i kliknij." Zostało usunięte, ponieważ Beta używała tylko opcji kliknij-i-przeciągnij. * John próbuje wydostać swoje ramiona z szuflady pod łóżkiem zamiast z szuflady kredensu, ponieważ w ostatecznej wersji szuflada pod łóżkiem znika. * Brakuje stojaka na płyty CD przy komputerze. Brakujące strony Z nieznanych przyczyn, siedem stron zostało pominiętych w numeracji na MSPA, mianowicie 4299 (o romansach trolli), 4938 (Rose i Dave rozmawiają o Horrorterrorze), 4988 (po JOHN: WSTAŃ.), 8270 (John ucieka z Jade na KŚiD) i 9802, 9803 i 9804 (po randce Jasprosesprite^2 i Davepetasprite^2). Podczas gdy większość stron jest puste, 8270 jest kopią 8269, gdzie zarówno przycisk "Wróć" i przycisk poleceń prowadzą z powrotem do 8270. W konsekwencji, rzeczywista ilość stron Homestucka jest o siedem stron krótsza. Przerwy Homestuck miał kilka przerw z różnych powodów. * Od 6 września do 25 października 2011 roku, praca nad flashem EoA5. * Od 25 października do 11 listopada 2011 roku (początek Aktu 6), Antrakt 2 flash jako zapowiedź niespodzianki na 31 października. * Seria przerw w lipcu i sierpniu w 2012 roku: ** Pauza 1 (1-9 lipca), praca nad synchronizacją i flashem. ** Pauza 2 (9-28 lipca), udział Comiconie w San Diego i praca nad A6A3 (z nieplanowaną aktualizacją niespodzianką 17 lipca po SDCC). ** Pauza 3 (28 lipiec-30 sierpnia), praca nad książkami Homestucku i niezapowiedzianymi projektami. * Megapauza w roku 4, od 14 kwietnia do 12 czerwca 2013 roku, praca nad Przygodami Homestucka i książkami, uczestniczenie w konwentach i plany nad Aktem 6 Aktem 6. * Gigapauza od 16 października 2013 roku do 16 października 2014 roku, kontynuowanie pracy nad Homestuckiem. Andrew Hussie stwierdził, że planuje, aby w końcu opublikować "Giga-aktualizacje", która ostatecznie zakończyłaby komiks. Później wyznał jednak, że chciałby wrócić do serii aktualizacji w październiku 2014 roku, po pełnym roku przerwy. * Pauza bez nazwy (Minigigapauza, Mikropauza i Gigapauza II: Powrót w Gigaprzełęcz podaną przez Hussiego jako sugestię i nazwany przez fanów jako Mistrz Pauz) od 20 stycznia do 13 kwietnia 2015 roku, praca nad stronami A6A6A1 i Hiveswap. * Omegapauza od 28 lipca 2015 roku do 28 marca 2016 roku, tworzenie kolejnych stron i animacji, podczas pracy nad Hiveswap. Hussie powiedział, że "chciałby strzelić" zakończenie komiksu na 13 kwietnia 2016 roku, 7 rocznicy komiksu, ale powiedział, że biorąc pod uwagę jego nakład pracy to "może jakoś to zgniecie". Ostatecznie komiks rzeczywiście skończył się 13 kwietnia. * Epipauza 14 kwietnia 2016 rok; po ukończeniu Aktu 7 Hussie wyjaśnił, że będzie epilog komiksu, ale "może to trochę potrwać" i nie dąży już do żadnej konkretnej daty. Ta przerwa wciąż trwa. Linki *Homestuck (wersja oryginalna) *Homestuck (tłumaczony na język polski) Przypisy Kategoria:Przygody Kategoria:Homestuck en:Homestuck